


Corey Taylor: World Shaken

by skysonfire



Series: Corey Taylor [6]
Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Corey Todd Taylor, Devilish Midweek Divulgence, F/M, One Shot Collection, Smut with a Story, www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this piece features Corey Taylor and a serial OC. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Corey Taylor: World Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Devilish Midweek Divulgence "hump day" blog (www.devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com), this piece features Corey Taylor and a serial OC. Photo edits associated with this piece can be found on the Tumblr blog site. Enjoy!

She was somewhere between waking and dreaming when she heard the tap on the door. Lazily, she rolled over on the starchy hotel sheets and faced the windows. Outside, the morning blazed brightly and snow fell onto the windless world; large flakes dancing in quiet, hypnotizing synchronization. She wondered where her place was in this snow globe; shaken so hard and then left to rest — all the pieces falling where they may. The tumult was always so fast and the blank, still time lapses so long and forgetful.

“Pancakes, babe,” he said softly, placing the breakfast tray on the table by the bed.

She sighed greatly and stretched into her balled up t-shirt that clung to the end of the bed. The room was warm and she advanced on the table covered simply by her panties and tee. Her hair was a wild waterfall mess, but it was like that between them — no frills, and she enjoyed not having to be perfect.

He was already face first into the battery cakes, but the light caught the back of his eye and she watched him watch her legs as she moved toward him. His hair fell to one side and his shirt clung to his bicep in just the right way — it was hard to think about breakfast, but she was somewhere between staying and leaving. Someone was shaking the snow globe again.

He caught her smooth leg with his overly warm hand and she felt a wanting sensation creep up her leg as he snaked his arm around her knee and rubbed his palm against the inside of her thigh.

“Not yet, OK?” He asked, knowing she was making her transformation into the skittish rabbit that always bolted into the forest of the world as soon as he meant to move on to the next town; the next state; his real life.

She smiled as she looked down at his bright face and searching eyes; a touch of tacky syrup shining at the corner of his mouth.

She licked her thumb and took her time wicking it away, bringing her finger to her mouth to savor its sweet taste.

“OK,” she whispered, but he hadn’t given her much choice. His fingers were already weaving their way inside her panties, touching gently at her moistening desire. He squeezed her hip as he stood and encouraged her back onto the bed, pulling on the wisp of fabric that hid her and bringing it to the floor.

Her heart raced and she dug her hands into his sides, sliding her fingers down to the waistband of his pants and forcing them over his hips. She kissed his sugary mouth with fervor and she could feel his length hovering just outside her threshold. She hitched her hips forward and he drove himself inside, her delicate skin embracing his heated resolve.

Grabbing at the comforter above her head, he pulled her hips forward and worked her hard and fast – the friction between them awakening in her a fire that only he understood how to ignite.

His name was on her lips and she shook with release when he nipped at her neck with a lustful growl in his throat. Her head whirled and her breath caught with the feeling of him. She was somewhere between crying and conceding. Someone was shaking the snow globe again.


End file.
